1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to electrical power outlet assemblies, and more particularly to a modular raceway and outlet system employing starter modules for power conduit and conductor connection, outlet strip modules, coupler modules, and end cap modules for terminating outlet strip modules.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electrical carriers, raceways, and power outlet systems are widely used in industrial and residential environments to meet high density electrical outlet needs. Generally, electrical carriers and raceways are employed where a large number of individual electrical power outlets are required in a relatively small area for merchandise displays in retail stores, office equipment, personal computers, industrial machines, and the like. Currently used electrical carriers and raceways, however, are difficult to install and remove, requiring time-consuming, complex, and skill-intensive procedures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,871 issued to Booty, Sr. et al. on Oct. 24, 1989, discloses a modular electrical conductor system having a complex series of conductor tracks, switches, outlets, feed plugs, end caps, and ceiling plates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,849 issued to Long on Oct. 10, 1989, discloses a channel outlet having an insulated housing with a channel shaped cover which must be disassembled and reassembled for wiring. Outlets are mounted in openings in the channel shaped cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,841 issued to Salestrom et al. on Jan 27, 1987, discloses a modular lighting system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,137 issued to Parks on Apr. 12, 1977, discloses an electrical raceway and receptacle assembly having a channel shaped cover with a plurality of receptacles mounted in the cover. The cover and raceway must be disassembled and reassembled for wiring. U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,280 issued to O'Brien et al. on Jan. 24, 1950, discloses a composite electrical conductor strip having conductor strips with mounting holes, outlet modules, and connector modules. U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,026, issued to O'Brien et al. on Aug. 17, 1948, discloses a connector unit for electric conduits. U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,964 discloses an electrical wiring system having conductor strips, modular outlets, and modular connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,332, issued to Morten on May 25, 1943, discloses an electricity conductor unit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,911, discloses an electricity conductor means having conductor strips, modular outlets, and modular switches.
As can be seen therefore, a variety of electrical carriers and raceways systems have been devised for different uses. As aforementioned, however, because of the disassembly and reassembly involved in installation and removal, conventional electrical outlet systems are time-inefficient and difficult to use. Some systems require disassembly of the entire carrier or raceway in order to affect a connection to a power conduit by hand wiring, followed by reassembly before final use. These procedures must be repeated if the outlet strips and raceways are removed or altered in configuration. Additionally, metal and plastic components of the carriers and raceways tend to fatigue, bend, and break due to stresses induced during disassembly and reassembly.
Therefore, there is a need for a modular electrical outlet strip system which is quickly and easily installed and removed by persons not trained or skilled as electricians. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies found in the prior art systems.
The foregoing patents reflect art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.